Ethlyn
Ethlyn (エスリン, Esurin lit. Ethniu in the Japanese version; romanized as Ethlin in the Fire Emblem Museum and Eslin in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Duke Vylon of Chalphy, the younger sister of Sigurd, and the wife of Prince Quan of Leonster. She is also the mother of Altena and Leif, as well as the aunt of Seliph. On her father's side, she is a descendant of Crusader Baldur. Profile After their mother's death, Ethlyn began to act as a mother figure towards Sigurd, despite being younger than him. She later married Quan and moved to Leonster to live with him. During their time there, she gave birth to their daughter, Altena. Upon hearing about Verdane's invasion of Grannvale, she and Quan leave Leonster with Finn in tow and rush to Sigurd's aid, thereafter assisting his army in the rescue of her childhood friend, Adean. In Chapter 2, Ethlyn points out how much Sigurd has changed as a person since his marriage to Deirdre. Deirdre gifts Ethlyn with the Light Brand, which is eventually passed on to her son, Leif, and serves as his personal sword in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She later grieves for Deirdre after the latter's sudden disappearance and asks Quan if the two of them will ever be separated. She also gives the Gáe Bolg to Quan, which she has carried since they left Leonster, but hesitated to hand over due to hearing about the Curse of the Gáe Bolg from his father. After taking refuge in Silesse with Sigurd for one year, she and Quan decide to leave along with Finn in order to bring back reinforcements. Ethlyn and Quan appear again in Chapter 5, in which they arrive in the Yied Desert with the powerful knights of the Lance Ritter. She brings along a three-year-old Altena, despite Quan's discomfort, and convinces him to accept it. Once they discover that they are being followed by King Travant of Thracia and his Dragon Knights, Quan orders Ethlyn to escape with their daughter, but she refuses and instead gives him courage by saying that they can win if they fight together. Ethlyn perishes in the resulting battle, leaving Altena to fall into Travant's captivity, and Quan is slain as well. According to unofficial manga-based statistics, Ethlyn was born in Gran 739. She stands at 164 centimeters in height, weighs 47.1 kilograms, and her blood type is A. Personality Ethlyn is a kindhearted and motherly individual with a cheerful personality. Being a proper lady, she expresses frustration with the sloppiness of Sigurd and Vylon. Like her brother, she is determined and never backs down once she has her mind set on something. This trait ultimately becomes her fatal flaw, as she stubbornly refuses to retreat from a dire battle to protect herself and her daughter. She also shows concern for all of her family members, including her sister-in-law, Deirdre. Due to her motherly nature, she is admired by Selfina, who is affected by her death and seems to have been a close friend of hers. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |30% |5% |30% |30% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains C }} Overall As a mounted unit, Ethlyn has much greater movement than Adean, but Baldur blood does not support to being a magic unit, so her healing powers are only average. Giving her the Magic Ring will boost her healing abilities significantly, as well as her ability to strike at range with the Light Sword. She can, however, be used as a combat unit, which Baldur blood does support due to giving Ethlyn a good strength growth. After obtaining the Light Sword from Deirdre in Chapter 2, Ethlyn can attack or defend from a distance with the sword's magic, meaning she does not have to take the risk of damage. Adean will give Ethlyn a Return Staff in Chapter 1 when they speak. Conversations In the Prologue, Ethlyn may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, if Adean speaks to Ethlyn, Ethlyn will receive the Return Staff. In Chapter 2, if Deirdre speaks to Ethlyn, Ethlyn will receive the Light Sword. In Chapter 3, if Ethlyn speaks to Quan, he will receive the Gáe Bolg. Love Ethlyn is lovers with Quan by default, and thus does not possess any love growths with any other character in the game. Inheritance Unlike most mothers, her son Leif is her primary child, and he will inherit her inventory and his stats and growths will come primarily from her rather than Quan. The player should have Ethlyn sell her staves before the end of Chapter 3, as Leif will not inherit them and they will disappear from the game. He begins with rank A in swords and thus will inherit all her swords (and rings). Consider giving her the Pursuit Ring before the end of Chapter 3, as this item is Leif's only access to this key skill, which will make scoring kills much easier for him. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ethlyn is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Gallery File:Ethlyn (FE4 Concept Artwork).png|Concept art of Ethlyn. File:Ethlin (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Ethlyn from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lovers.jpg|A image from Thracia 776, featuring Quan gently helping Ethlyn off a horse. File:Family.jpg|Artwork of Ethlyn and the Leonster family. File:Yied.jpg|Artwork of Ethlyn, Altena, and Quan in the Yied Massacre. File:Ethlin TCG1.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Troubadour. File:Ethlin2.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Ethlin TCG2.jpg|Ethlyn, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. B06-010R.png|Ethlyn as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-010R+.png B06-011N.png Ethlyn card 25.jpg|Ethlyn as a Troubadour in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Ethlin.png|Ethlyn's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ethlin Troubador.png|Ethlyn's Troubadour battle sprite File:Ethlyn as a Paladin.PNG|Ethlyn's Paladin battle sprite Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters